Una Noche Más
by Hearts time's
Summary: Anna no puede soportar la idea de perderle... algo que oculta lo separa de ella para siempre.YohxAnna, ligeros toques de RenxAnnaxHao y HoroxRen.
1. Extraño, infiel y amigos

_**¡Hi!**_

_**Aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic espero que les haga pasar un buen rato y me dejen un review si les gusto o no, para cualquier sugerencia o protesta. **_

_**Una noche más**_

_**por Hearts Time's**_

Cap 1:

Extraño, infiel y amigos

"_La muerte es hermana del sueño. El sueño es una muerte corta. La muerte es un sueño largo._

_La muerte solo existe cuando el recuerdo de lo que eres desaparece en la memoria de quien más te ama." _

Los ojos marrones del castaño leían aquellas frases buscando comprender su verdadero significado. Pasó las puntas de los dedos por cada letra, cada letra memorizándolas en lo más hondo de su ser. Sabía que todo aquello pudiera resultar extraño, que un chico de su edad no era muy normal que leyera cosas así…pero sentía curiosidad por saber le que _le pasaría_.

Siguió leyendo frases memorizando las que más le quedaban marcadas en su ser. Se concentró para leer cada palabra y letra de aquel libro…es verdad que fuera posible que aquello no cambiara nada pero al menos quería _saber…_ eso es lo único que deseba ahora.

Cerró el libró lentamente, recordó de nuevo todas aquellas frases…sonrió levemente al verse complacido se sentía un poco más preparado para la hora. Se levantó con el libro en manos, con intención de dejarlo en su lugar, donde reposaría hasta que él volviera a necesitar de su querida ayuda.

"¿Qué haces aquí Yoh?" preguntó la voz de su mejor amigo Len

"Pues leyendo cosas…"contestó brevemente sin querer dar muchos detalles de lo había venido hacer. Sonrió forzosamente, mientras se despedía de su amigo que estaba confundido de mala manera.

Len se quedo mirando la figura de Yoh que se alejaba por la puerta de la biblioteca municipal…levanto una ceja en símbolo de confusión; nunca había visto al castaño despedirse tan rápidamente. Dejó el tema apartado en su mente para retomarlo después.

Se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas esperando la llegada de su acompañante. Miró cada rincón del sitio que parecía no querer renovarse. Suspiró al darse cuenta de los pocos fondos que debía tener aquel lugar… Sus pensamientos o análisis fueron interrumpidos cuando vio ha alguien inesperado que entraba por la puerta. Destacaba entre todos, su andar tranquilo se dirigió a la sección de libros psicológicos, donde minutos antes había estado su amigo castaño…el tema volvió a su mente preocupado…todo comenzaba a ser demasiado extraño para él.

Se levantó del asiento y se dispuso a seguir a la bella rubia, que llevaba su larga melena dorada atada en dos coletas dejándose un poco de flequillo a cada lado, le quedaba de maravilla. El pelimorado se apartó esos sentimientos de su cabeza, no podía llegar de China para pasar unos días con sus amigos y atacar a la primera belleza que encontraba…con más motivo de que estaba prometida con uno de sus amigos.

Observó como cogía el libro que esperaba, lo ojeó durante unos momentos buscando seguramente algo que la ayudara, mostró rostro de desilusión cuando no encontró nada dejando el libro de nuevo. Se quedó unos minutos observando los libros, como si quisieran que le hablaran…algo le preocupaba.

"¿Qué es lo te preocupa?" preguntó el chino sobresaltando a la itako que se tapó la boca para no chillar.

"Que susto ¿desde cuando estas aquí?" preguntó mientras se calmaba levemente.

"En Japón desde hace dos días y en la biblioteca desde hace 15 minutos, 5 de ellos observándote" concluyó mientras mostraba una risa de malicia.

"Entonces has visto a mi prometido por aquí…"

"Si, aunque se fue muy rápido…"

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Ren" concluyó Anna mientras se distancia del chino con aire de preocupación en sus orbes negros…en aquellos ojos negros que solían mostrar los sentimientos de la itako.

"Anna, se lo que sea lo que sucede sabes que siempre me tendrás a mi…" dijo con voz alta para que los distantes oídos de la chica lo escucharan. Esta, solo le dedico una mirada fría, confusa que luego fue sustituida por una sonrisa de gratitud.

"Gracias pero ya sabes que no te puedo corresponder Tao…" dijo mientras se iba por el mismo camino por el cual había venido.

"Ya lo se mi dulce Annita, ya lo se…aunque algún día caerás a mi" dijo mientras miraba a los ventanales que mostraban el cielo azul que comenzaba a oscurecerse por la hora. Él aun recordaba lo que pasó años atrás, cuando su obsesión como lo había calificado la rubia se había hecho demasiado insoportable… recordaba que se confeso a la chica, como le había rechazado y el valor que tubo al contarle a su mejor amigo cuanto deseaba a su amada… si definidamente lo recordaba todo.

Dejando las memorias del pasado en lo más hondo de su ser. Miró como la silueta de su querida hermana entraba dentro del edificio, buscándole por cada rincón de la sala. Ren movió la mano para captar su atención. Los ojos verdes de su hermana mayor fueron directamente a él segundos después, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Dime Ren ¿Dónde dormiremos hoy?" dijo Jun mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba su querido hermano.

"En la pensión, creo que será interesante pasar unos días con nuestros viejos amigos" dijo con un tono de malicia en su voz. Fijo su mirada en la expresión de la cara de la Tao.

"Supongo que si, dime ¿Por qué va a ser tan divertido?" dijo entre risas mientras los dos se sentaban en uno de las mesas de la gran biblioteca.

* * *

Anna caminaba con desgana por las calles, buscando algún lugar donde pasar la tarde otra vez a solas…aunque preferiría pasarla en casa. La sola idea de tener que estar con el mayor de los Asakura en aquella casa tan grande, a solas, sin Yoh…no le gustaba para nada. Aunque se había hecho a la idea de que aquel sádico asesino que años atrás les había complicado tanto la vida; se había transformado…bueno calmado de alguna forma de la cual la familia Asakura no quiso especificar. Supongo que le hicieron sentir de alguna forma el mal de sus "estupidas ideas".

Siguió caminando sin parar, con la mirada fría sin sentimientos mirando para adelante. Comenzaba a aburrirse, la ciudad no era el mejor sitio para que una persona como ella sin acompañante pasara la tarde. Sin pensárselo dos veces se giró y fue para la biblioteca esperando encontrar a Ren de nuevo y quien sabe a lo mejor a Yoh…

Sus pasos se pararon de golpe en medio de la calzada, sus ojos quedaron tapados por sus mechones rubios. Apretó fuertemente el puño y se mordió el labio inferior con furia ¿Y si aquel idiota la estaba engañando? No sabía ni como aquella idea le vino en mente, rompiéndola por dentro, haciéndola perder la razón…no soportaría perderle, nunca lo soportaría.

"Anna ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó una voz masculina enfrente de la itako que comenzó a calmarse y a alzar la cara tapada por su cabello.

"Yoh…pero si tu…" no alcanzó a decir cuando de golpe el sentido común le hizo darle un coscorrón a su prometido. " ¿Dónde has estado todas estas tardes?"

"Pues…en la biblioteca y…" no concluyó al frase por alguna extraña razón. Soltó una risita, que alteró aun más a la rubia que comenzaba a prepararse el puño. "He estado en el…el h…"

"Chicos venga ¿Qué hacéis aquí parados con esas caras tan largas?" habló la voz femenina y alegre de la ainu que se acercó a sus amigos con un sonriente rostro…Anna puso rostro extrañado ¿Desde cuando estaba en la ciudad Pilika? "Pues mirad acabo de aterrizar con mi hermanito que lo he dejado atrás con mis maletas y las suyas, nos quedaremos aquí hasta el 5 de enero quiere decir que estaremos todos juntos unos dos meses ¿Qué bien, no?"

Las miradas de confusión de Anna y Yoh se encontraron. Soltaron un suspiro a la vez, les esperaba unos dos largos meses. Pilika les observó con cara de preocupación, y sin reparos cogío la muñeca de la itako que sorprendida la siguió sin mediar palabra.

"Anna, dime¿Como va todo?" susurro en el oido de la rubia que no quitaba ojo a cada movimiento que hacía el castaño.

"Pues bien, aunque esta un poco diferente…" respondió Anna mirando de reojo la expresión de la chica peliazul.

"¿Diferente?"

"Esta más en su mundo, habla menos de lo normal, se pasa casi todas las tardes fuera y casi siempre se las pasa hablando con alguien por teléfono toda la mañana, bueno el tiempo libre que tiene…"

"Infiel, Yoh te es infiel…" dijo tan rápidamente como pudo, dejando a la rubia en estado de shock. "¿Cómo sueles tratar a Yoh?"

"Pues como siempre…"

"¿Os habréis besado al menos?"

"No…aunque de ganas no faltan" concluyó la itako con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Entonces ganas de hacer lo otro no faltan…" dijo con una mirada lujuriosa al igual que su tono.

"Pilika por dios… que haya tenido sueños no significa..." confesó Anna tapándose la boca al instante que midió sus palabras. Se sonrojo aun más, cuando vio los ojos como platos de la ainu.

"Así que la fría Annita oculta algo bajó esa mascara de hielo… y vaya lo que oculta" dijo en tono de burla acercándose al rostro de la itako que aun seguía tapándose la boca.

Anna no se iba a dejar intimidar aunque lo había dicho se salía de mida. Había confesado el mayor de sus secretos, el que juró que jamás contaría a nadie, aunque le tuviera la mayor de las confianzas. Sin reparó fijó su mirada en la peliazul que entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga.

"No te preocupes no saldrá nada por mi boca" dijo orgullosa mientras sonreía dulcemente, esto calmó de gran manera a la rubia "Si quieres pedimos ayuda a Jun y Tamao"

"¿Para que?" preguntó Anna con frialdad.

"Pues para hacer que Yoh te desee, que se tire a tus brazos y de pasó cambiar un poco tu persona"

La itako sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, no podía cambiar así como así…primero hablaría con su prometido y a lo mejor en casos muy remotos aceptaría la ayuda de sus amigas…

"Supongo que ya habéis acabado…" dijo Yoh acercándose a su prometida.

Las miradas de las chicas se encontron con la del castaño que solo sonrió como de comstumbre sin saber nada de lo habían hablado. Anna sintió las ganas terribles de preguntarle aquello...

"¿Me eres infiel?" preguntó de golpe y sin contemplaciones la itako que no cambió su rostro frió aunque su mirada rebelara hasta cierto punto lo preocupada que estaba.

Continuara...


	2. Visitas, conclusiones y desastres

**Hi!**

_Aquí el siguiente capitulo !_

**Disclaimer: Shaman king y los personages no me pertenecen, solo el trama de la historia.**

* * *

_**Una noche más**_

_**por Hearts Time's**_

Capitulo 2

Visitas, conclusiones y desastres inmensos

_**Biblioteca municipal de Funbari - 19:30 p.m**_

"_Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer el beso que le robe de los labios, aquellos labios que tanto amo, que tanto anhelo. Aun recuerdo las noches en vela que pasaba junto a la ventana esperando ver tu silueta marcada por la luz de la luna llena. Aun recuerdo como tus ojos negros me miraban y a la vez estaban en un lugar que yo nunca alcance..." _

"Precioso ¿no?" murmuro Jun mientras cerraba el libro que tenía entre sus manos, toco el contorno del libro con la punta de sus finos dedos "Ren, dime ¿No te gustaría decirle lo mismo a tu amada?"

"Supongo...si, claro que si, también me gustaría besarla con pasión, hacerla sentir bien junto a mi" contesto plenamente complaciendo a su hermana que le sonrió con una gran sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera.

"Que romántico, Ren" halagó levantándose de su asiento para dejar el libro y coger otro de las estanterías más altas "Creo que es este el que mencionaste antes"

Ren miró el libro que llevaba entre las manos su querida hermana. Lo recordó en un instante, aquel libro había pasado por las manos de Yoh y Anna... ¿Que tendría de secretismo aquel libro? Lo cogió y lo acercó a la mesa para poder verlo mejor. Un libro simple, que contenía frases de diferentes temas que habían sido dichas por anónimos y sabios perdurando en la historia ¿Aquello tenía que ver algo con el comportamiento de su mejor amigo?

"¿Que opinas, Jun?" dijo el chino pasándole el libro a su hermana de un solo movimiento

"Trata mejor lo que no es tuyo" dijo abriendo el libro por la zona más marcada, donde se suponía que había sido abierto más veces " Parece ser que el tema más visto es el ¿sexo?"

"Eso no es lo que buscamos..."

"Haber otro también marcado es la ¿muerte?"

"Muerte..." repitió largamente intentando buscar respuesta alguna ¿Yoh había buscado cosas sobre la muerte?

"Es posible que él buscara otra cosa..."

"No...Según la expresión que vi en el rostro de Anna y la forma de Yoh estoy segura que venia a ver muchas veces este libro..." rió levemente al ver como su mente había echo semejante conclusión.

La Tao leyó algunas frases del libro con sumo interés perdiendo el mundo de su alrededor. Cada palabra transmitía una conclusión, una opinión que llegaban al alma de la mujer. Pocas veces se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida, llena de cultura al poder ver y entender el significado de cada letra y palabra. Levantó su mirada verde para poder observar los movimientos del chino que misteriosamente había desaparecido. Miró como de una intuición se tratara al mostrador donde se encontraba su hermano hablando con la bibliotecaria.

"_Mi hermano como siempre por un paso por delante" _pensó Jun viéndose acercar a Ren a la mesa con aire de satisfacción, algo había descubierto.

"Viene casi todas las tardes y se pasa largas horas leyendo libros sobre muerte y otro tema que ha preferido no decir, aunque me ha dado una pista..." dijo mientras pensaba con detenimiento la información que había salido de aquella mujer " Dice que el tema es una rama de medicina, que es causa de no se que... iba a decirme algo más perola llamaron y me tuve que ir"

"Ya veo así que lee libros relacionados con la muerte ¿Pero siendo un shaman no le debería interesar tanto?" parpadeo débilmente pensando en lo próximo que diría" Bueno al fin y al cabo sabemos lo que hay después de la muerte..."

"Es complicado de explicar pero creo que lo que busca Yoh es su significado real..."

"Supongo que habrá que hablar con Anna"

"Si...esta noche iremos a la casa de los Asakura" dijo débilmente sintiendo una extraña ilusión que le lleno plenamente.

"Una cosa ¿Es verdad que el hermano de Yoh vive con ellos dos?"

"Si, y según me ha contado Manta...Anna no esta muy contenta con él, se las pasa todo el día peleándose" dijo con suma gracia al pensar la imagen de la bella itako peleándose con Hao

"¿Yoh no hace nada?" dijo volviendo al tema inicial, poniendo serio a Ren de nuevo

"Nada, absolutamente nada"

"Que extraño, al menos creo que intentaría decir alguna de sus comentarios que paran las peleas..."

El chino negó con la cabeza. Con un gesto hizo seña de que era hora de ir a pasar la noche en casa de los Asakura donde seguramente el ambiente sería tenso, cargado y diferente. Pero igual de acogedor de siempre, ya que no dudaba que Yoh por más extraño que estuviera les otorgaría un techo para dormir...

* * *

_**Afueras del parque de Funbari 19:45**_

"No claro que no Anna" la voz despreocupada y segura del shaman respondió de inmediato la pregunta.

La mirada de la itako se volvió inexpresiva perdiendo cualquier señal que sus "espejos del alma" mostraran al mundo. Aunque aquellos orbes negros no perdieron ni un segundo los movimientos del shaman que permaneció quieto con su sonrisa habitual como si no pasara nada. Sabía que todo lo que había salio por los labios de su prometido había sido cierto, su actitud lo confirmaba pero...

"Eso no explica extraño comportamiento, aunque ahora parezca el Yoh de siempre..." susurro al oido débilmente la ainu esperando solo ser escuchada por la itako.

"Lo se" musitó débilmente a Pilika.

El castaño comenzaba ha estar incomodo, sobretodo observando como las chicas se decía cosas al oido...cosas posiblemente relaciones con él, con su _comportamiento_. Como era de esperar todos sospechaban que el ocultaba algo, algo que él sabía perfectamente...algo que le preocupaba y le amargaba todos los días de su existencia.

_"Se que no debería ocultarme algo así...que esto es algo que mete a todos mis conocidos, en especial a Anna..."_Pensó Yoh mientras fijaba su mirada en el cielo esperando encontrar las respuestas, no mejor dicho los consejos que necesitaba ahora más que nunca _"Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con alguien...la única persona que lo sabe a parte de yo...Mayo" _

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del castaño aliviando un poco sus preocupaciones. Mayo, la persona en que más confiaba sobre ese tema, sería sin duda su salvación...la próxima vez que la viera le contaría todo lo que le pasaba por su cabeza.

Anna y Pilika observaron con ojos confusos al shaman que miraba el cielo con la mirada perdida. La ainu agarró del vestido negro de la itako, acercándose más a su oido para comentarle lo pasaba por su cabeza que comenzaba a sacar conclusiones.

"Anna una pregunta ¿Yoh a mostrado alguna vez ganas?" susurro al oido de la rubia que se aparto de ella con sus ojos agrandados mirando a Yoh de reojo...

" Pues fue hace tiempo que salió el tema pero yo le dije que no estaba preparada y de eso hace unos años...desde entonces alguna vez sus hormonas me la han jugado, aunque nunca me ha besado, ya que siempre..." Anna paró su confesión intentando recapacitar de lo que le contaba ha aquella chica que la miraba con cierto aire de ¿lastima ¿sentía lastima por ella? La itako se sintió humillada en lo más hondo de su ser, pero continuó después de recuperar el aire y recapacitar un poco " Bueno siempre que intentaba algo le enviaba al hospital y le ponía más entrenamiento, incluso le obligue a apuntarse al club de atletismo de castigo...pero desde hace tres semanas sus intentos se volvieron nulos de golpe y porrazo..."

"Ya veo, así que nunca se daba por vencido pero de repente va y deja de intentarlo...muy sospechoso esto hay que comentarlo a las chicas" Pilika adoptó aire de misterio poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla. Pensativa esperaba buscar algún consejo para su amiga...

"¡PILIKA ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME SOLO ALLÍ DETRÁS CON TODAS LAS MALETAS?!" la voz chillona y malhumorada del hermano de la ainu sonó por todos los sitios como un eco aterrador poniendo todas las miradas en él. Horo arrastraba con dificultad las maletas, respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo, mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente dándole un aspecto muy cómico que su hermana supo aprovechar... segundos después la risa de la chica sonó igual de fuerte que el anterior gritó de protesta del shaman del hielo.

Horo Horo puso una de sus peores miradas encima de la chica que reía sin compasión. La ira y su orgullo herido hirvieron la sangre que pasaba por cada una de sus venas, arrastrando con más facilidad aquel mogollón de maletas que estaban subidas a un carro.

Anna se acercó a Yoh que parecía no enterarse de nada, esta lo miró con un brillo extraño en ella esperando que sus miradas se cruzaran, buscando la atención del shaman. La mano de la itako dudosa se fue acercando a la de su acompañante sin perder de vista aquellos ojos castaños llenos de confusión. Rozó débilmente los dedos de él contra los suyos. El castaño sintió un escalofrió al sentir la calida piel de la rubia rozando débilmente la suya, el contacto fue débil pero las sensaciones se hicieron notarias segundos después.

"Annita..." murmuró Yoh, no esperándose aquel acto por parte de su prometida. Algo le decía que ella no único que quería es que mirara sus ojos negros, aquellos ojos que tanto había deseado para el solo ¿Y ahora que los tenía porque no los aceptaba?

_**Pensamientos de **_Yoh

_"Porque le harás daño ¿verdad_?" pensó el castaño inconcientemente como si su misma conciencia le hablara y le digiera lo que no deseaba oír _" ¡Mentira! Jamás le haría daño a Anna" _

_"Entonces, cuéntaselo todo, correspóndele la miraba y observe como te..." _

_"¡CALLATE!" _

_"Yoh por favor date prisa y habla con Anna, no le hagas más daño" _

_"Pero..." _

_"No seas indeciso cabezota y cuéntaselo pronto" _

_"No es tan fácil, será muy dolorosa para los dos" _

_"Pero estaréis juntos y lo más importante pasareis..." _

**_Fin de Pensamientos de _**Yoh

Sintió como alguien le agarraba fuertemente del brazo llamándole al mundo exterior, lejos del pequeño mundo donde se había encerrado consigo mismo. Se sintió desorientado como si hubieran pasado horas ante sus ojos que no brillaban como de costumbre. Miró a la mujer que tenía al lado con el mismo rostro de siempre, se fijó en su mirada que transmitía preocupación por él. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se le hizo presente como la luz misma, era por su culpa que la rubia no mostraba su rostro frió de siempre sin preocupaciones al horizonte...lo que significaba que si mostraba preocupación era algo que le importaba demasiado para ocultarlo.

"Oye Yoh amigo del alma ¿Me vas hacer caso?" protestó alguien de repente sacando de sus pensamientos al shaman que estaba mirando el rostro de su agarrada prometida.

"Loro Loro ¿Cuanto tiempo?" dijo medio confuso sin saber ciertamente donde estaba ni lo que hacía. Sin fijarse como había llamado a su viejo amigo.

"Loro Loro ¿eh¿¡TE PAReCE BONITO LLAMAR ASÍ A UN AMIGO QUE HA VENIDO A VISITARTE DESDE TAN LEJOS PEGAZO DE BURRO!?" gritó desesperado sin poder aguantar la rabia que le invadía, era la segunda vez en un día que se burlaban de él y de su orgullo " Esto es demasiado debería haberme quedado en mi campo de plantas con mis amigos de verdad"

"No intentes dar lastima" dijo Anna con su tono habitual olvidando lo que le comía la cabeza minutos antes, dejo un poco suelto el brazo de Yoh dejándole libre de apártalo si quería.

"Vamos Horo que solo ha sido un despiste de nada. Venga dime segura que tienes más de una novia en tu pueblo" dijo en tono esperanzador deprimiendo al chico ainu que le dedico una mirada de decepción irrefutable. "Vaya lo siento..."

"Tu seguro que te habrás besado con Anna, encima que ahora esta tan buena" dijo antes de recibir una patada en toda su entrepierna

"No digas esas cosas depravado ¿Es que tienes derecho de mirar dentro de nuestras vidas? Preocúpate más de tu estupida y asquerosa vida" dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas intentando recuperar la compostura. Miró de nuevo al castaño que solo fijo la mirada hacía el ventanal de una tienda desentendiéndose de todo.

"Yoh dime como sabe el primer beso" dijo el shaman del hielo recuperándose del golpe.

"Pues la verdad no se que decirte porque yo..." no termino la frase ya que Anna le dio un codazo obligándole a mirarla.

Anna acercó sus carnosos y finos labios a los del castaño que observaba cada instante que pesaba ante sus ojos. Vio como los ojos de Anna se cerraban lentamente, el brillo de sus delicados labios jamás probados por nadie, como ella estiraba de su brazo para acercarle a él. Los segundos se volvieron minutos, los minutos horas antes de que todo acabara...sus labios se unieron lentamente con precipitación sin recibir ningún movimiento del castaño que se dejaba llevar por su momentáneo estado de shock. El sabor a miel de los labios de la chica le despertó por completo, un sabor dulce y exquisito que superaba a la más sabrosa de las comidas de Ryu.

Se separaron lentamente como si quisieran que aquel beso nunca acabara. Anna abrió sus ojos negros llenos de satisfacción con un brillo a malicia y ¿deseo? El rostro de Yoh se volvió confuso y sorprendido quedándose sin habla, en blanco completamente sin apartar la vista de su prometida.

"¿Y-Y eso a que a-a venid-do?" preguntó nervioso Horo Horo que no se esperaba nada semejante por parte de ellos.

"¿Que Anna sabe bien?" dijo Pilika mientras le guillaba un ojo a su amiga que se sonrojo levemente.

"A naranjas" dijo ella automáticamente sorprendiendo a todas " A una dulce y amarga naranja con un toque acaramelado que sabría mejor si se hubiera aprofundizado"

"A-anna" murmuró Yoh sonrojo como un tomate al atrevimiento de su prometida " ¿Porque me has besado delante de todos?"

"Pues muy sencillo pues porque estaba harta de esperar y como eres muy indeciso se que nunca hubieras hecho el paso" susurro en el oido con su voz más fría.

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros siempre pasas de mi, ni siquiera protestas cuando te humillo y no sueltas tus estupidos comentarios"

"..."

"Ni siquiera quieres defenderte, pues sabes lo que te digo Asakura" susurro en voz baja lo suficiente para ser escuchada solamente por Yoh "Que si tu no te mueves, me muevo yo."

Pilika rió de felicidad al contemplar como la itako se volvía tan atrevida. Sus ojos azules brillaron al pasársele un montón de ideas por la cabeza, aquello para la mente de la chica era muy interesante y tentador...un plato exquisito que no podía aguantar. Miró de reojo a su hermano que se debatía en una pelea contra su conciencia y el mismo, ha saber que le rondaba por la cabeza... ¿Y si su hermano pensaba que aquel beso iba dirigido para él, para incitarle y excitarle? Negó, con la cabeza, expulsando aquella alocada idea cualquiera de dos dedos de frente; sabría que Anna lo había hecho por sus sentimientos y su deseo interno que vio una oportunidad en bandeja.

La ainu recordó algo en aquel instante al mirar el cielo caía la noche en Funbari y no tenían suficiente dinero para un hotel ¿Que haría? Miró a la pareja que estaba mirándose confusa y deseosa, con una pena en el alma por romper el ambiente, dijo en voz alta:

"Podemos quedarnos en vuestra casa ¿verdad? " la voz implorosa de la peliazul resonó en la mente de los presentes como su propia consciencia.

"Bueno tenemos una habitación libre..." dijo Yoh aprovechando el tema para poder terminar la charla con su prometida.

"Claro que te puedes quedar Pilika siempre serás bien recibida" dijo Anna mientras miraba a la extasiada ainu que gritaba de alegría.

"Anna, creo que Horo también merece un techo..." señalo a su amigo que aun estaba perdido en sus fantasías amorosas.

"Vale, pero tendrá que hacer lo que tu no haces"

"Todo arreglado..." dijo la ainu mientras le daba una bofetada a su hermano para que se desvelara de sus tonterías, aquel beso le había dejado perturbado de mala manera. Lo zarandeo fuertemente haciendo que su cuello se moviera como un juguete.

"Pero creo que tendremos problemas de habitaciones..." murmuro Anna que comenzaba a analizar la situación "Haber sino recuerdo mal, Ryu y Tamao vendrían pasado mañana para no se que. Así que durante unos días no tendremos problemas con ellos...pero también esta Lyserg y Chocolove que casualmente llegan esta noche a las nueve para pasar una larga temporada también. Manta tiene su propia casa, pero a lo mejor por el barullo decide quedarse...Luego están ellos dos y posiblemente los Tao también se apunten. Contando que somos tres en casa eso hace un total de doce personas.

"Hay unas seis habitaciones en casa. A mi no me importa compartirla" dijo Yoh despreocupado embobándose con el cielo que se volvía oscuro en el atardecer, una suave brisa le estremeció.

"Dos por habitación" concluyo Horo Horo que se tambaleaba débilmente a la acción de su hermana. Intento reprocharle con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo confuso no respondió a su llamada cayéndose en medio de la calle con los ojos desorbitados.

El castaño le cogió del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo las mejorías del cuerpo de Horo Horo. Se pasó el brazo del ainu por el cuello recargándose en él cómodamente, este apoyo la cabeza en el hombro más cercano para poder dormir todo lo posible. Anna y Pilika arrastraron el gran carro de maletas que parecía pesar diez toneladas; primero lo agarraron con sus dos manos y arrastraron con fuerza dándose arranque imaginándose situaciones en donde su rabia las llenara por completo...segundos después arrastraban las maletas como una pluma. Yoh las observó mientras ponía sus manos en la mano de Horo Horo y otra en su cintura para no dejarle caer en el suelo de nuevo.

* * *

**_Pensión Funbari o Casa de Los Asakura - 20:15 p.m._**

Chocolove y Lyserg miraron el edifico con receló imaginándose como serían sus días en aquella casa que podría proporcionarles bellos y malos recuerdos para el resto de sus días. El peliverde se estremeció al pensar que su enemigo de toda la vida estaría en aquella casa, aparentemente tan normal. Apretó su puño con fuerza sintiendo que podría romper esta el más duro metal con la sangre que le hervía...eso le hacía sentir aquel odioso individuo una rabia y furiosa que podrían romper el más duro metal. El moreno observo a su amigo que tenía la mirada perdida en la pensión.

" Vamos chico cálmate ya veras como habla con tu viejo amigo Yoh te hará bien" dijo Choco mientras le acariciaba con ternura la espalda" Y ya sabes que incluso las peores personas se pueden convertir en...Ángeles bonitos, llenos de rosas con bendición.."

"No intentes hacer bromas con esto" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios " Ya sabes que solo he venido aquí por que no tenía suficiente presupuesto para una habitación..."

"Pues no se si la Banana esa te hará pagarlo, ahora que lo pienso no tengo dinero para la bruja..." dijo con desesperación interpretando un melodrama de pacotilla, sacó su cartera para mirar el dinero que tenía por si acaso.

"No creo que Anna te haga pagar, tiene cosas más importantes en la cabeza" la voz seca y calculadora de alguien sonó entre las sombras del lugar esperando que alguien murmurara su nombre para salir a la tenue luz de los últimos rayos de sol.

El ingles miró hacía la dirección que provenía la voz, soltó un gruñido de furia al analizar el autor de dicha voz. Choco no pareció entender el porque de tal actitud y opto por leer un libro de chistes que tenía debajo de su camiseta. Lyserg respiró agitadamente e intento calmarse para su propia salud moral, imagino el más bello y secreto sueño para si mismo. Reunió el valor suficiente para pronunciar una vez más en su vida aquel odioso nombre:

"¡Hao, Sal de tu escondite!" dijo secamente sin ninguna alteración en su voz más la elevación.

La figura del mayor de los Asakura salió de las sombras con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Observó a sus "amigos" que le miraban entre sorpresa y rabia contenida. Perfectamente se esperaba semejante reacción por parte del ingles y del pelo afro y de los demás amiguitos de Yoh que estarían por llegar. Se apoyo en la pared sin apartar la vista de ninguno de los, esperando que alguien saltara sin paciencia.

"¿Como que vives aquí?" dijo Choco para romper el incomodo hielo que se ceñía en el ambiente tenso y amargo.

"Mis padres decidieron que seria mejor entablar amistad con mi hermano y su prometida" dijo secamente no dando más detalles de los necesarios a sus acompañantes.

"¿Y te llevas bien con ellos?" preguntó interesado el peliverde intentando encontrar alguna fisura en la sonrisa malévola del shaman de fuego. Pero su rostro siguió intacto moviendo tan solo sus labios con precisión.

"Con la bruja de Anna no, y con Yoh parece que le soy muy indiferente." dijo con tono de diversión contenida.

"No creo que sea muy bueno insultarla...sobretodo si sabemos lo fuerte que es" acentuó Choco mirando para los lados entre las sombras "Creo que hay alguien que nos acompaña"

Los tres se fijaron en la larga calle que se iluminaba por los faroles que comenzaban a encenderse al entrar la noche. La suave brisa hizo un ruido fantasmal alarmando todos sus sentidos...segundos después se escucharon las primeras pisadas y se divisó la figura de dos personas que salieron de la nada del horizonte. Lyserg se fijó en el más bajito intentando asimilar su imagen con sus recuerdos para pronunciar el nombre adecuado:

"¡Ren!" exclamó con una sonrisa el peliverde sorprendiendo bastante a los demás que se esperaban recibir la visita de su amigo.

"Veo que me has reconocido enseguida, digno de un detective" afirmó el chino que paró su paso cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para hablar. Su hermana sonrió en forma de saludo, sin musitar nada se dirigió a la pensión para observar cualquier cambio que vieran sus grandes ojos.

"Parece que Anna y Yoh aun no han llegado" concluyó la mujer orgullosa mientras se ponía la punta de sus alargados dedos en su boca, soltó una risita alegre que sorprendió a todos. "Parece ser que vamos a tener que esperarles fuera ¿no?"

"Entrad si os da la gana" dijo el Asakura perdiendo la mirada en las calles, esperando poder ver pronto ha alguien que saliera de ellas.

"Jun, llama al chofer y que les traiga aquí anda" ordenó con dulzura el menor Tao, que enterneció a su hermana.

La Tao sacó de su bolsillo un móvil de última generación que relucía tan solo mirarlo. Abrió la tapa con sumo cuidado y marco automáticamente una serie de números que la conducirían donde quería llamar.

"Hola¿podrías buscar a unos amigos míos?" dijo la peliverde mientras hablaba por su móvil.

* * *

**_Calles de Funbari - 20:30 p.m. _**

Pilika se paro en medio del camino para recuperar las fuerzas que necesitaba. Su pelo le cubrió su pálida cara, su boca se abría y entrecerrada para recuperar el aire que necesitaba. Se apoyó en una pared cercana y se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo de las calles. Levantó su mirada al poder sentir como alguien seguía sus mismos pasos, supongo que quería descansar.

La itako miró a las tres personas que estaban sentadas sin preocupaciones en la vida. Suspiró resignada ante tal conducta y dejo las maletas en medio del camino. Se sentó al lado de la ainu que entrecerró los ojos con la mirada en el cielo, en aquellos momentos le pareció que aquella chica había madurado tanto como ella.

"Son preciosas las primeras estrellas que salen en el cielo" comentó débilmente sin querer malgastar muchas de las fuerzas que tenía, se relajo para cerrar los ojos después.

"No te duermas ahora, estamos a solo media hora o más de la pensión" dijo la rubia pesadamente mientras miraba al castaño que había cerrado los ojos como la peliazul segundos antes. "Panda de dormilones, al final tendré que vigilar yo las estupidas maletas"

Maldijo por lo bajo no haber cogido el autobús, aunque les hubiera costado algo al menos estarían ya en casa. Sentada, no mejor tumbada en su comedor viendo la televisión...Bufó al pensar que tendría que quedarse sin televisión unos días por las estupidas visitas. Solo de pensar la cantidad de muebles que tendría que mover para hacer espacio.

Las luces de un coche que se divisaba a lo lejos la alarmaron completamente. Por aquella zona pocas veces pasaban los coches y ahora precisamente tenía que pasar uno.

"_Las maletas..." _miró aquellas entrometidas maletas en medio de la calle que impedían el paso del coche, a ese paso los ainus se quedarían sin su equipaje. "¡DESPERTAOS PANDA DE DORMILONES!"

Los ojos de Pilika y Yoh se abrieron instantáneamente, se miraron en símbolo de interrogación. Instantes después observaron a la itako intentando arrastrar las dichosas maletas y como el coche se acercaba a ella a cada segundo de reloj que pesaba.

Los firmes brazos de Anna hicieron fuerza, una piedra frenó el pasó para mover el equipaje...mientras el coche se dirigía a ella como victima por culpa de la oscuridad de la noche. El sudor frió recorrió la cara de la chica que vio como nadie se movía por el shock ¿Es que no pensaban ayudarla? Las luces del coche comenzaban a alcanzar sus piernas desnudas por el acortado vestido, los ojos negros de Anna se cerraron ante la excesiva luz poniéndose los brazos delante para protegerse...

El frenazo...el impacto contra un cuerpo... la itako sintió como alguien caía sobre ella, como su salvador caía entre sus brazos delgados que habían dejado de protegerla. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrándole quien había recibido su sentencia...

"¡YOOOH!" el gritó desesperado se mezclo con la agonía de las lagrimas que caían sobre el shaman inconsciente.

Continuara...

_Bueno gracias a las personas que leyeron esto, en especial a mika y Missume Yoshikawa por los dos reviews. _

_Aclaraciones:_

_En cuando me refiero a lo de las habitaciones, es que según en el manga que estoy comenzando a leer, la pensión solo tiene dos pero contando algunas que se puede dormir son seis. _

_Nos leemos! _


End file.
